brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Town Baddies
Big Town Baddies The Big Town Baddies are the primary antagonists of the Brum (Show) TV show appearing in at least one episode per series and are thieves that Brum has to look out for on his outings. They typically operate in singles or in duos targeting money or things of high value like a bucket full of money from street performers, a crown from the museum, a golden loo from a plumbing store, a safe from the bank and the Big Town Silver Swimming Trophy. Baddies that operate in pairs are usually just casual partners in crime like Bubble and Squeak and Nick and Rob though some are in relationships like Big Bad and his girlfriend. Despite this the reason why baddies steal things is not known but it can be assumed it is just greed or their naughty nature. The most recurring baddies in the show are Nick and Rob who appear in five episodes with Big Bad being the seconds most recurring appearing in four episodes. By the end of the show all of the baddies are presumed to be in jail due to Brum capturing them with his traps. Tactics Baddies vary in their tactics, but all try and keep out of everyone's sight. When stealing an item it usually involves sneaking into a building. To avoid being spotted by others baddies will enter from the rear. Noted examples of this include The Shadow when he snuck into the museum to steal the Big Town Crown and Penny Pincher when she tried to steal a music box. Most if not all will steal their desired target item when people are distracted. A noted baddie who uses this tactic was Pickpocket Polly who used the street performer to distract a crowd while she stole their valuables. Another favored tactic is sneaking past people while disguised, Big Bad has used this tactic himself 3 times, but his most noted application was in Brum and the Splash and Grab when he dressed as a swimmer in a lifejacket, swimming shorts and a swimming cap to allow him to sneak past everyone to nab the swimming trophy. When baddies get their hands on the item/items they want and make a run for it a favored tactic to escape or outrun Brum is to get a vehicle faster than him. Big Bad's 1st Girlfriend tried this when she stole a dress from a shop and tried to evade Brum by catching a bus. Big Bad tried to escape Brum by stealing a speedboat on the Big Town Lake. Nick and Rob also tried this by stealing a Golf Buggy to evade Brum. If baddies can't get a vehicle faster than Brum will try to slow him down like Bubble and Squeak when they tied Brum to a pole via rope and the Goth like thief in Brum and the Stolen Necklace who tried to push a piano into Brum to stop him after failing to outrun him on a scooter. Baddies also get increasingly paniced when having to evade police and will push past them or outright avoid them while on the run. No matter how clever the baddies are Brum always foils them in an embarrassing way. Notable Baddies Nick and Rob (Presumed to be in Jail) Big Bad (In Jail) Bubble and Squeak (Presumed to be in Jail) Penny Pincher (In Jail) The Rascally Big Town Robber (In Jail) The Shadow (In Jail) Pickpocket Polly (In Jail) Gallery Pickpocket polly with magic paul.jpg Category:Thieves Category:Villains Category:Brum Characters